I'll Stand By You
by Master Ciel Phantomhive
Summary: Roy Mustang has come back to the military, with Riza Hawkeye, ace sharpshooter, by his side. But soon, new feelings begin to emerge in the Flame Alchemist's heart for his lieutenant. He wants to act upon them, but anti-fraternisation laws cruelly prevent him. Even so, is it still possible? Even with the mysterious 'Assembly' ruling Amestris? Was democracy really the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

"Ready sir?" The young woman asked, standing to attention, her hand forming a salute. Her name was Riza Hawkeye. The man opposite her curved his mouth into a small smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Lieutenant." Roy Mustang replied, pulling his navy blue overcoat on. He walked to the other side of the room and stared at his reflection in the mirror, every so often tilting his head from side to side.

"Is there something wrong, colonel?" Riza enquired, and Roy sighed dejectedly.

"This eyepatch isn't very appealing, is it? Ten bucks I won't be half as attractive to the ladies now..." He moaned, carefully touching his large black eyepatch. _That fight with Bradley was tough on me. _Riza shook her head.

"Don't worry, colonel." She assured. "You look as fine as ever." Roy gave her a wan smile.

"That's what you think, lieutenant. Ah well, there must be someone out there who likes this look. Preferably someone who Havoc doesn't like." He chuckled softly, and opened the door of his room. He gestured for Riza to exit.

"Ladies first." Riza shook her head and smiled.

"Sir, you know I don't like that rule. Men and women are equal." She said, staying where she was.

"Okay then, so be it. Medics first." Roy said. Riza's eyes widened. She was no medic! She shot down people, not save them!

"Medic?" She asked, and Roy nodded.

"The doctors did their fair bit, granted, but you, Riza Hawkeye, tended to me whilst I was recovering. For that, I'll be in your debt." He said, smiling softly at her. Riza's eyes softened, and she stepped out of the door, with Roy following.

* * *

Roy stepped out of the car with Riza, and they both looked up at the military building.

"I'm finally back." Roy smiled.

"I expect your men will be pleased to see you, sir. Especially Second Lieutenant Havoc. On Tuesday he asked me to ask you to give him dating advice." Riza informed, and Roy laughed, and they entered the building, and went up the staircase to their sector. In Roy's office, four other soldiers were playing poker on the large polished table. At the bang of the door, the party jumped, and looked in the pair's direction.

"Poker. Huh." Roy remarked, looking at one of the player's cards with interest. "Fuery has four queens." He informed, and Sergeant Major Kain Fuery looked at his boss with elation mixed with a little anger. After all, the colonel had just revealed his next move!

"Colonel Mustang! You're back!" He exclaimed, and the four soldiers cheered. Vato Falman stood up and shook Mustang's hand.

"Congratulations sir! We've been quite bored here without you. Nothing to do, so poker was the only option!" He said.

"Thanks Falman. Though, poker? I would've thought solitaire was more your style." Roy remarked, stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"I can hardly play solitaire with friends, sir."

"True, true. But now that I'm back, no more slacking off for you guys!" Roy said, then, with a snap of his fingers, the cards were obliterated. This action was greeted by angry protests from the group.

"Colonel, you jerk! I was just about to win that!" Heymans Breda moaned, which aroused even more protests.

"Hardly, Breda! Everyone knows I'm the champion of poker!" Jean Havoc objected.

"I had four of a kind!" Fuery pointed out.

"Straight flush." Falman said, which caused Fuery to wear a dejected expression.

"Same here, Falman! I got a straight flush! Beat that, Havoc!" Breda said proudly, with a pleased smile that soon turned to a scowl when Havoc revealed his hand.

"I had a royal flush." He revealed, taking the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing a puff of smoke, then putting it back in his mouth for added effect. Fuery gaped at his co-worker.

"You're my hero!" He said, and Havoc grinned.

Roy turned to look at Riza, a weary expression on his face, and she nodded. In a flash, she took out her gun from her belt and shot four bullets into the table, causing the four men to jump out of their seats in shock. Riza returned her gun to her belt, and Roy smirked.

"That's enough messing around from you lot. Get on with some paperwork that you must have." He ordered, hanging his coat on the coat rack and sitting in his seat. He had missed this seat. It meant being with friends, and having authority. He looked at the picture of his crew on the desk, and smiled. It was good to be back.

"Colonel, I believe you also have paperwork to be doing?" Riza reminded, signalling to the stack of papers on his desk. The colonel slumped over his desk dejectedly.

"You can't find it in your heart to let this poor injured colonel take a break on his first day back?" Roy asked, looking up at the lieutenant with big puppy dog eyes. Riza shook her head.

"You are fit and healthy colonel. I suggest you get on with your paperwork." She insisted, and Roy groaned. _Find a way to avoid paperwork, Roy. You can do it. Anything! Er... Bathroom? Yeah, I can have diarrhoea! Wait, no! I can't believe I actually thought that! I'm this sexy colonel who girls fall over for! Er..._ Then the idea suddenly hit him.

"Havoc!"

"Yes sir?" He replied, and Roy slammed his hands down on his desk.

"You needed dating advice?" He confirmed, and Havoc nodded.

"You get all the girls! You even get the girls who are already in a goddamn relationship! It's not fair on poor saps like me who can't keep a date! How do you do it?" He asked desperately, though there was a hint of resentment in his voice. He still hadn't forgotten the day that his girlfriend was stolen from him by one Roy Mustang. That same man smirked, raking his gloved hand through his sleek black hair.

"I guess it's just my good looks, Havoc." Roy boasted, making Havoc scowl.

"I have good looks too!" Havoc insisted fiercely.

"Not as good as mine." Roy said, and Havoc's scowl turned deeper. Then, he turned to Riza hopefully.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! You're a girl!"

"Very observant." Riza said, keeping her voice level, but nobody could miss the sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, which one of us is more good looking?" Havoc asked. Riza looked at him, restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"I am not taking part in this conversation." She stated firmly, and promptly exited the room with her own stack of paperwork. Havoc groaned, and Roy smirked.

"She simply didn't want to admit that she finds me very attractive indeed, and that she finds you as just an average looking man." Roy said, smirking.

"Yeah right. You're not Hawkeye's type." Havoc shot back, returning to his paperwork. The cigarette in his mouth twitched as he muttered profanities under his breath.

"Don't smoke as much. It gives you bad breath. No lady wants to date a man with bad breath." Roy advised, making Havoc gape wordlessly.

"_Give up my cigarettes_? That's impossible!" He exclaimed, shocked. Roy shrugged.

"I gave you advice. It's up to you if you want to take it or not." He said, and finally started on his mountain of paperwork. He looked at his picture of his crew once more, and his eyes fell on the woman standing next to him. Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"I wonder what her opinion was..." Roy mumbled.

"Do you like Lieutenant Hawkeye sir?" A man asked, and his head turned like lightening to see Fuery looking at him curiously.

"No no no, what makes you say that Fuery?" Roy asked, a little panicky. He didn't like Hawkeye, that part was true. But she certainly held a place in his heart. The most special place, in fact, now that he came to think about it. But he could never imagine the two of them dating. She was the rigid worker, whilst he was the lax ladies man. How could that ever work?

"Well, you were staring at her in that picture, sir. I merely thought that you might... Love her." Fuery said.

"Well you were wrong." Roy replied bluntly.

"You and Lieutenant Hawkeye would make an excellent couple though, sir." Breda piped up.

"I second that." Falman added.

"I agree. Plus, it would keep you off my future girlfriends!" Havoc said. Roy stared at all of them.

"You all believe that we could get together, don't you?" He asked, and the group nodded.

"I may have the gift of wooing women," He smirked, and Havoc grimaced, "But Riza Hawkeye is one who I could never woo. One, because she's too smart for that, and two," He smiled, "I could never do that to her."

"Whatever you say, sir." Havoc said, and Roy nodded, then was about to turn back to his paperwork, when Havoc spoke again.

"But I still bet ten that they'll get together."

"WHAT? You're placing a bet on my romance life?" Roy yelled, to which Havoc nodded.

"Twenty says that Lieutenant Hawkeye currently has feelings for Colonel Mustang." Fuery betted.

"Thirty says that Colonel Mustang will flirt with Lieutenant Hawkeye." Falman said.

"Forty says that all three of the other predictions are true." Breda claimed. Roy gaped.

"Fifty says that Havoc will never keep his next girlfriend for more than a week." Roy shot back. Now it was Havoc's turn to gape.

"H-how come you only targeted ME?" Havoc yelled angrily. Roy shrugged.

"Because it's the only bet I know I'll win." Roy answered, eliciting angry protests from Havoc. Roy chuckled to himself, then turned back to his paperwork. _I wonder... Can their bets become true? _He looked at the picture of his loyal lieutenant fondly.

**A/N- Hello everybody! I've just finished both story lines of Fullmetal Alchemist, and I decided to base this story on the first anime. One, because I started this story before I finished the manga, and two, I thought Riza looking after Roy was really cute ^_^. I'm a big Royai fan. Edwin just didn't cut it for me. AlxWinry does though, but not nearly as much as Royai. I just think it's a really adorable couple! Oh, and so that it doesn't cause confusion in the later chapters, Ed will be back in Amestris. **

**Oh, and in your reviews, I'd like you to answer the following question for me, to the best of your ability. _Why is the Royai ship called Royai? _I get the Roy bit, but ai? It's Riza! Hopefully someone will be able to shed light on this matter.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this story, and may the Royai spirit continue to burn strongly inside your heart! How could it not? Roy Mustang IS the Flame Alchemist!**


	2. Chapter 2

Roy threw down his pen and leaned back in his chair. _The paperwork's completed!_

"Finally! Havoc, take it out of my sight!" He ordered, and Havoc made to stand up, but just at that moment, Riza walked in, clutching another stack of papers.

"Nonononononono!" Roy yelled, staring at the papers in horror. He didn't want to do another batch! That took him way too long! Two hours in fact! Riza looked at him, looking mildly startled (in actual fact, she was very startled, but she managed to keep her expression calm enough to only let a little of that show), then at the stack of finished paperwork on his desk.

"Well done sir. I'll take that paperwork to the proper destination." She offered, placing the other stack on Roy's desk and picking the finished stack up. Her hand briefly brushed Roy's hand as she did so, and, for some inexplicable reason, Roy suddenly felt calm and relaxed. A bit lightheaded, even. But then Riza stepped back, putting a new stack of papers on his desk. Roy looked a little confused for a moment, then, at the sight of the papers, he became his usual lax self again. Roy looked at the papers with distaste, and pushed it to the far side of his desk, as furthest away from him as possible. Riza gave a small smile.

"That's Edward Elric's report, sir. It would do you some good to look at it." She informed, and left the room again. Roy looked at the door in which she had exited for a moment.

"...W-well that was brief. Eh, I'll read Fullmetal's report." He mumbled. He was confused. Why had he felt that? It was a new feeling, really. How did she do that? Finally, he shrugged it off as something that would never be solved, and picked up a red pen with which he would mark the spelling and grammar errors. The boy was extremely smart, but often spelt things wrong.

"I had been taken through the portal of truth to the planet Earth, a planet where alchemy isn't practiced, and mechanics are highly developed instead. I struggled there for a while, wondering how to get back to Amestris with my ability to use alchemy obilerated." Roy muttered, then circled the word 'obilerated' and writing in the margin 'obliterated, Fullmetal... I thought you were smart?'. He grinned, then a yawn came over him, and that's when he looked up at his crew, to see that they were not working, but whispering to each other. They appeared absorbed in their conversation, so Roy decided to sneak up on them and see what they were talking about.

"She totally likes him." Fuery whispered.

"You're just saying that so that you'll win the bet." Havoc hissed.

"She does like him. Fuery's right." Breda insisted.

"You're just saying that so that _you'll _win the bet!" Falman said.

"You've all got to win for me to win." Breda informed.

"Why did you choose a bet like that? We'll all win money if you win!" Havoc said.

"I... Don't... Know..." Breda muttered.

"I'm going to win money for definite, at least." Fuery grinned.

"Hawkeye does not like me." Roy told them, and they jumped.

"Sir!"

"We, we didn't know you were there Colonel!"

"How did you sneak up on us?"

"I'm not part of this conversation!"

"Shut it!" He yelled, and they all shut up. "Lieutenant Hawkeye does not like me. She would never like me. After all, how could she like someone who doesn't do their paperwork unless forced to?" He reasoned, looking towards his window for no apparent reason. "Now stop soiling Lieutenant Hawkeye's name, or you'll do my paperwork for me!" He threatened, and they went back to their work. Roy tried to go back to his (no, really, he did), but he just couldn't. Finally, he stood up. It was a sunny day outside, casting a nice glow into the large room.

"I need some fresh air." Roy said abruptly, and exited his office. The corridor was deserted, so he leaned against the wall freely. _Why are those four so adamant? It's annoying! Hawkeye cannot like me! We are polar opposites! _But then he remembered that feeling he felt when Hawkeye had brushed his hand. _What was that? _Annoyed and exasperated, he walked down the corridor, only to see one Edward Elric, who was, by the looks of it, going to go to Roy's office. Roy decided to talk to him. _First day back at the military, and I get to tease Fullmetal. Looks like things are finally looking up for me!_

"Hello Fullmetal." Roy greeted pleasantly, and Edward's head abruptly turned towards him.

"Hello Colonel Idi- What happened to your EYE?" He exclaimed, staring at his eyepatch. Roy gingerly touched it. _  
_

"I was shot in the eye by Frank Archer after my fight with Bradley." He replied, in a matter-of-fact tone. Edward looked shocked.

"You weren't able to defend yourself?" He asked. Roy shook his head.

"Hardly. I had Selim in my arms and I had been stabbed in the shoulder, and I was losing blood fast." Edward shook his head.

"You idiot, Colonel Mustang. You could've died!" He yelled, fists clenched. Roy was a little taken aback. _What's this? Fullmetal doesn't hate me with a passion? _Roy shook his head this time.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye. I had complete faith in her. She knew I was with Bradley, and she was on scene when Archer attacked me. She was the one who shot him down. She saved me. I could never have died whilst she was on scene. One, because she's a brilliant sharpshooter. Two, I can't bring myself to die in front of her." Roy explained, smiling. Edward's fists relaxed as he looked at the colonel.

"Thanks." He said abruptly. Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"For what?"

"For defeating Bradley." He said, and Roy patted his head.

"Anytime...shorty." He grinned as Edward's reluctant smile turned into a scowl. He lunged at Roy angrily.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN FIT IN A BABY'S FIST AND NOT GET CRUSHED BECAUSE THE FIST CAN'T CLOSE THAT TIGHT?!" He yelled heatedly, and Roy deflected his blow with a strong block.

"You're not the only one who knows martial arts, Fullmetal!" Roy informed, as Edward dived in for another attack. The two continued like this for some time, until Roy got bored and snapped his fingers, turning Edward's martial arts stick into a pile of burnt ash.

"Clean that up Fullmetal."

"WHAT? I didn't make the mess, you did!" Edward objected, pointing an accusing finger at Roy.

"You started the fight." Roy said.

"You burned it."

"You created the stick."

"You made me."

"That's an order Fullmetal." Ed jutted his chin.

"What if I don't want to obey it?"

"Then you'll be given more work to do." Roy retorted. Edward shot him a dirty look, then proceeded to create a dustpan and brush, and tidy up the ashes, muttering profanities as he did so. Roy tutted.

"Language, Fullmetal. When I was your age I didn't curse at all." Roy scolded, mocking him.

"You might not have cursed, but you were probably a womanizer even back then." Edward retorted, but Roy, amazingly, shook his head.

"No, I didn't have a date everyday like now. But I still had girls fighting over me. There was this one time in grade 6 where I got asked out by ten girls in the first week of school... I declined every one of them, of course. But who could resist my charms? The sexiest guy in school was a sixth-grader! With my sleek black hair, dark and mysterious on the outside, but can pull off a sarcastic comment when needed, dressed in smart waistcoats... You get the idea. " Roy reminisced, smirking superiorly.

"Yeah. I get the idea that your a morally bankrupt colonel with a god complex. But I would've thought you'd have dated all ten." Edward said, snickering.

"My grades would've been shot then."

"How so?"

"Well, when your teachers make you sit boy-girl, and ten out of fifteen girls are your girlfriends... I wouldn't have gotten time to do my work. Seriously, they were all hopeless lovesick girls... Then again, I struggled to get my work done even then. They just wouldn't stop asking me out..." Roy explained, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Why have you turned into a womanizer now then?" Edward asked, shifting the dustpan and brush to the side. Roy stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I honestly don't have any idea. I started when I became Colonel. I acquired my team... Then I started going out with women left right and centre." Roy said.

"To be honest, I like sixth-grader Roy better. Reminds me of me, actually." Edward said.

"Apart from the fact that you don't have millions of girls liking you. And that you're not as good looking as me." Roy smirked.

"I am too!" Edward insisted. Roy laughed, then pretended to look all around for something.

"Hmm... You don't have a girlfriend though. I, on the other hand..." Roy gave a short laugh.

"Shut up. I don't want one." Edward claimed.

"Fair enough. I suppose you'd be hard pressed to find one who's shorter than you though!" Roy mocked, and Edward went into a tangent again, but it was short lived, as at that moment, Riza Hawkeye came down the corridor, thankfully, this time, with no papers in her arms.

"Colonel, Edward, what are you doing out here?" She asked curiously. Roy and Edward both smoothed their clothes out hastily.

"I was on my way to Colonel Mustang's office to hand my last two pages in. I lost them for a while!" Edward replied. Roy, in the meanwhile, was simply staring at Riza. Then, before she turned to look at him, he shook himself to clear his head. However, Edward was looking at him a little curiously.

"I needed fresh air." He said simply. Riza nodded.

"Have you finished reviewing Edward's report?" Riza asked. Roy looked into Riza's dark brown eyes, and grinned sheepishly.

"I couldn't concentrate." He explained, truthfully enough. His crew was being too annoying.

"Sir, you know as well as I know that you need to finish reviewing Edward's report. With all due respects, Colonel, I suggest that you go into your office and do your work. I assume you have had enough fresh air? As for you, Edward, I'll take those last two papers." Riza said, holding out her hand. Edward placed the papers in her hand, and she took them and walked towards Roy's office. Roy made no attempt to move. Instead, his eyes were fixed on the back of his subordinate. Her walk was rigid and composed, yet held something that could only be elegant beauty.

"Are you coming, Colonel?" She asked, turning her head to look at him. Her sharp eyes were fixed upon him, carefully observing him.

"Are you feeling alright, Colonel?" She enquired, and Roy, snapping back to reality, nodded his head. _What was that all about? I hate this. I really do. All this confusion in my mind whenever I meet Lieutenant Hawkeye. It's insane. I don't like her. If I did, I wouldn't go on dates with other girls. _

"I told you Hawkeye- I need fresh air." Roy reminded. Riza's eyes softened slightly. Just ever so slightly. But they still softened.

"Only fifteen minutes more, Colonel." Riza said, smiling, and went into the office by herself. Roy turned back to Edward, who was staring at him with an evil grin on his face.

"What's with that evil grin, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, puzzled, but smirking himself.

"It's you." He replied vaguely.

"What about me? The fact that I'm so dazzlingly handsome that even _you _have fallen for me?" Roy teased, flicking his head so that his hair fell over his eyes in the way only he could do.

"HELL WOULD FREEZE OVER BEFORE THAT HAPPENED, COLONEL IDIOT! No, it's just that I now have a new way to tease you." He replied angrily.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Mustang and Hawkeye sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love, then co-AARGH!" Edward sang, but was interrupted by a flame burning away the sleeves of his robe. He angrily glared at a livid Colonel Mustang.

"Don't ever utter those words again, Fullmetal. Especially never in front of Hawkeye." He ordered threateningly.

"But it's so obvious that you like each other!" Edward said, exasperated.

"How so?" Roy asked, calm again, but still bearing a dangerous tone in his voice.

"For starters, you couldn't keep your eyes off her! And when she asked you a question, you were weirdly absentminded!" Edward informed.

"I needed fresh air! My head wasn't feeling right!" He growled.

"That doesn't explain it! You seemed perfectly fine when you confronted _me_! And, Lieutenant Hawkeye's eyes were kinder when she spoke to you! Lieutenant Hawkeye doesn't do kind!" Edward yelled.

"Why do you care?" Roy asked. Edward hesitated, then spoke.

"Because. You and the lieutenant have suffered too much. You had your frikkin' _eye _taken out! Hawkeye has had her life cut out, trying to protect you! She never gets a moment's rest, constantly worrying about you! It's not fair! So you two will goddamn get together, or so help me, I'll kill you! The least you guys deserve is a life together! You've suffered so much together. Now don't you dare mention this conversation to anyone except Al and Lieutenant Hawkeye. I hate being nice to you." Edward explained, his voice lower, but still heated. Roy stared at him for a moment then smiled. A genuine smile.

"Thank you, Edward. But I still won't accept it. Even if I did, we wouldn't be able to get together. The military has anti-fraternisation laws." Roy explained. Edward looked up, and gold met black.

"Well then, become Führer. You'll be able to change the laws." Edward responded curtly, then turned his back.

"And, another reason why this topic affects me. Winry and Al won't get together. They both like each other. I can tell. But apparently, _Brother _likes Winry." Edward admitted bitterly.

"And do you?" Roy asked.

"No." Edward replied simply, then walked away. Roy smiled, then turned his back. _Do I really like Lieutenant Hawkeye? _Then he walked back into his office, and sat in his chair. Riza looked at him beside her.

"Sir, is your head cleared now?" She asked, and Roy looked up at her calm features. He smiled.

"Yes."

**A/N- Well, I listened to you guys! This is a record for me, by the way. Two updates in less than a week! I think I've earned some more reviews, don't you? And, as an extra incentive to review, I've got a link to an epic Royai youtube video, created by OuranFowl! Here it is, folks:**

** /watch?v=ogaIRxUHDRk**

**Stick in front of it. It won't let me put it. Review for my generosity?**

**Anyway, thanks to Serpents Cross and artemis road for reviewing! I thank you most graciously!**

**I'm sorry for the OOC Ed... I just wanted to make him 'nice', for some reason. And I like WinryxAl, so that'll become a side story (I think). **

**I loved making Ed and Roy talk, I find their 'friendship' that's based on hate to be most amusing! Especially when Roy says (in the anime) 'It hurts, I'm gonna pee my pants! So tough.' It's so funny, just the way he says it!**

**And, constructive criticism is approved, but no flames, please! Unless they're flames from Roy. Then I don't mind!**

**Oh, and I thank Serpents Cross for answering my question!**

**Now, here's a fun little fact:**

**The name 'Roy' is Old French for 'King'.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roy thought about it for a moment. _I love Riza Hawkeye. That much is known. but I don't know whether she loves me. Better to be safe and not ask, especially with these anti-fraternisation laws. _Roy sighed, then started on Edward's report once again, finding a total of ten mistakes, one on every sheet.

"I'll hand it back to Fullmetal then. I can't file it when it contains all these mistakes." He informed, standing up and walking to the door.

"You don't have anymore paperwork to do, sir. So you may do whatever you please." Riza said, and Roy laughed.

"It's true what people say then. You really are my babysitter!" He joked, then exited the room, still smiling.

* * *

"Disappointing, Fullmetal." Roy tutted, handing the papers back to him. Edward gave him a nasty look.

"I was tired." Ed shot back. Roy laughed, then tapped him on the head.

"Go to bed early then." He suggested.

"I can't." Ed replied, jutting his chin.

"What time did you go to sleep last night?"

"Five in the morning." Roy's eyes widened considerably.

"Five in the morning?" He exclaimed.

"Yup." Ed confirmed.

"Why?"

"I'm not telling you." Ed replied, looking at him. Roy cocked his head.

"Why not? I'm your superior, Fullmetal. I may be able to help you with your sleeping problem. I have a remedy, you know. It's called warm milk." Roy smirked, earning himself a death glare from Ed.

"I'm NOT drinking something that comes from a cow's udders, Colonel Idiot! No, it's something else." Ed sighed, then looked at Roy again.

"Hey, have you realized that you love Lt. Hawkeye yet?" He asked abruptly, making Roy give a double take.

"N-none of your business, Fullmetal." He stammered, earning a smirk from Ed.

"Thought you did."

"H-HEY! I told you nothing! Keep you mouth zipped, Fullmetal!" Roy ordered. Ed laughed, then looked thoughtful for a good ten seconds, then determined.

"Kneel." He ordered. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"And why would I do that? You're my subordinate- I give you commands. And I don't particularly want to ruin my uniform." Roy responded, but Ed was adamant.

"_Kneel_." Ed repeated, more forcefully this time.

"No."

"GODDAMN YOU MUSTANG, KNEEL!" Ed yelled, forcibly pushing an unsuspecting Roy down onto his knees.

"FULLMETAL! I'LL HAVE YOU PUNISHED FOR THIS!" He yelled in reply, but Ed paid no attention.

"There, now we're face to face." He said triumphantly.

"Why do I have to be face to face with you? I'd rather look down on you, thank you very much." Roy said.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM ABOVE YOUR BLOODY PAPERWORK, EVEN WHEN HE'S JUMPING _ON _THE DESK?!" Ed yelled, giving Roy a painful karate chop to the head. Roy winced slightly, giving Ed the epic glare of death.

"Anyway... it's because I have a request, and you'd better damn well not make fun of me, or do anything that will aggravate me. Got it?" Ed warned, and Roy, without thinking, nodded. Ed pulled his head closer to his own, so that his lips were barely touching Roy's ear.

"I need help, Colonel Idiot." He whispered.

"With what?" Roy whispered back, startled. _Fullmetal? Asking for MY help?_

"Remember what I told you earlier, about Al and Winry? Well, I went back to the hotel afterwards, because I honestly could not be bothered explaining to the higher ups why they could hear you and I yelling in the corridor, and I found Al having an argument with himself. 'I can't like Winry, Brother likes Winry.' 'But I like Winry. I can't help it.' It was... tough to listen to, to say the least." Ed muttered. Roy nodded, indicating for him to continue.

"But I _don't like Winry_. And I never will. I just don't think I'd ever connect with her. First of all, she's too bubbly and cheerful."

"And Alphonse thinks you'd be a good partner for Winry. Because you're _really_ bubbly and cheerful. The life and soul of the party." Roy teased, making the younger alchemist scowl. But thankfully, he decided to ignore the comment.

"She's like Al. See, they're a perfect match." Ed said, and Roy nodded.

"But do you see what I'm asking you to do?" Ed asked, and Roy shook his head.

"Not a single clue, Fullmetal." Roy responded. Ed threw his hands up in frustration.

"GAH! I'm asking you to help me be that matchmaker guy annoying schoolchildren talk about!" Ed explained, turning a light shade of red as he did so. Roy raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"You, the Fullmetal Alchemist, is wanting to play _matchmaker_? And you want _me _to help you?" Roy questioned, his eyebrow going up even pushed him forcefully, and Roy, not expecting the attack, comically wobbled and fell onto the floor.

"Yes! Hey, I helped you. It's equivalent exchange. The basis of alchemy."

"When did you help me? I don't recall ever asking you to help me with my love life."

"I made you realize that you love Lt. Hawkeye, didn't I?" Ed asked, making Roy gape.

"I-I-I never told you that!" Roy stammered, causing Ed to let out a short bark-like laugh.

"Please. I have never heard the famed Colonel Roy Mustang stammer in a situation regarding _love_." Ed laughed. Roy shot him a look, then sighed.

"Yes. You found me out. Gah. I just hope Hawkeye hasn't deduced it yet." He groaned, putting his hands over his eyes in defeat.

"Deduced what, sir?" A woman asked, and his head whipped around to see his loyal subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, look at him curiously.

"Er... Heh... Heh..." He stammered. _What do I say what do I say what do I say?! _Roy was at a loss for ideas. But, thankfully, it was none other than Edward Elric who saved the day. In a way.

"Colonel Idiot here wants to tell you that he-" Ed began, but was cut short by a sharp elbow to the side by Roy.

"That I beat Fullmetal in a fight!" Roy finished, grinning sheepishly at his stern lieutenant.

"I would advise you not to have too many fights with Fullmetal in one day, Colonel. The higher ups will find out." Riza advised, then walked away.

"Where are you going Hawkeye?" Roy called after her. She turned around and smiled.

"It's quarter to ten, sir. The building is locked at ten." She told him, then started walking again. Roy just sat there for a moment, then called after her again.

"Hey, Lieutenant! I'll drive you home!"

"No need, Colonel. I brought my car in the morning." She said, then left.

"Wow. For someone who's on a date with a different girl everyday, you're not really all that good with Lt. Hawkeye." Ed commented.

"She's... Not like the others. The others are interested in the typical stuff. The 'How was your day, Vanessa?' and the 'You make me feel the way no other girl can' stuff, all that crap. Hawkeye's not interested in that. And that's why I love her. She's just my type." Roy explained, hoisting himself off the floor and smoothening his clothes out.

"Take her somewhere she'll like then." Ed suggested.

"Like a shooting range?" Roy mused. "But definitely not laser tag. I don't think it'd be fair to all the other players!" He laughed fondly.

"Take her to the shooting range. Her goal is to protect you. So by doing that, you're helping her fulfill her goal. She's honing her skills, and you're learning yours." Ed reasoned, and Roy nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow."

"So. I just helped you twice. Now, I think it's fair that you help me and play that dumb matchmaker game with me?" Ed reminded. Roy sighed.

"Fine, Fullmetal. Though you're convincing Winry. I don't think it's right for me to speak to the girl. I killed her parents. I'm not going to do anything with the important things in her life now. I'll convince Alphonse. I haven't done anything to him, and he seems to think I'm quite the gentleman." Roy said. Ed nodded.

"I understand. Winry's okay with you, actually. It wouldn't be right though. Okay, I'll do Winry, and I'll also do Al. But you've got to convince Al too. Over the phone or something." Ed said.

"Fair enough, Fullmetal. Anyway, it's five to ten now. We should go now." Roy informed.

"FIVE TO TEN?! See you later, Colonel Idiot!" Ed yelled, and dashed off in front. Roy smirked, then followed suit.

**A/N- Hello again! Let me just say one thing:**

**I think this is turning into a humour story.**

**D'oh! I don't want it to be a humour story! But the humour just keep spilling out! Maybe Ed should've stayed on Earth...**

**Ed: Hey! AA, that was uncalled for!**

**Me: Sorry! But it's so funny when you're with Roy!**

**Roy: To you, maybe...**

**Me: Erk. Anyway, the whole matchmaking business is going to be a side story, fingers crossed! It's not supposed to be the main story! And sorry if Ed appeared OOC!**

**Ed: I'm alright with it, just as long as I don't suddenly become best friends with Colonel Idiot here.**

**Me: That was my idea all along! ^_^**

**Ed: Why you...**

**Roy: Don't I get a say? Anyway, didn't you have something to say, AA?**

**Me: Oh yeah! I have no idea why I'm doing this little skit! No, what I actually wanted to say was in answer to the review by...**

**Serpents cross- I already sent you a PM about this, but just to tell others- CONQUEROR OF SHAMBALLA NEVER HAPPENED. When I started writing this story, I hadn't seen it. But now I have, and this story is pointedly ignoring it. Ed (Spoiler alert. I'll give you time to avert your gaze if you need to)...**

**Stays in Amestris with Al, and the Gate is destroyed somehow.**

**Thank you! Oh, and reviews are welcome! I love hearing your views!**


	4. Chapter 4

Roy slammed the door to his mansion open, exhausted. He had just had to drive Ed all the way to his hotel at ten pm. And Ed's home isn't exactly close to his house, or Central Command. And let's not forget that the car broke down halfway through the drive, and they had to wait an hour for Roy and Ed to walk to the nearest station and buy a liter of fuel, put it in the car, and drive Ed, then himself. And, when he finally got home, it was midnight. So it was no surprise that he couldn't be bothered changing his clothes, and he simply flopped down on his bed, and tried to get to sleep.

_Tried_.

An hour later, Roy still couldn't get to sleep. He was tossing and turning throughout the hour, trying to get into a comfortable sleeping position. He even read a book on algebra to bore him to sleep, but it was still no use. Too many thoughts were circling round his head, mostly consisting of Riza, and his current predicament concerning her. So, to get them out of his head, he got out of his nice warm bed (actually willingly, for once) and went to his large kitchen. He turned the kettle on, and was about to pour himself a cup of strong coffee, when he remembered _why _he had come downstairs in the first place. _I came down here to try and get TO sleep! Not wake myself up! _Roy mentally slapped himself for getting distracted, and picked up his _tea_, taking it to his lounge, and sipped it. He turned the fire on the normal way (why didn't he bring his ignition gloves down with him?) and sat back in his armchair. The soft velvet padding instantly relaxed Roy, making him feel a bit drowsy right there and then. _Why didn't I make this armchair my bed? _Then he remembered the day he had bought this mansion, and Riza had helped him renovate it.

* * *

_"Lt, could you help me lift this table over there? It just doesn't seem right being next to the window, for some reason." Roy requested, and Riza nodded her head._

_"Of course sir." She agreed, and bent down to lift the table, wincing a bit underneath its weight. _

_"Are you alright, Lt?" He asked, picking up his side. She nodded determinedly._

_"I didn't spend years in military training and go through the Ishvalan Civil War just to get beaten by an ordinary table." She informed, and he laughed._

_"You're one tough cookie, Lt. Millions of other girls would've been complaining by now. 'Oh, my back aches', 'my arms can't handle this much weight', blah di blah." He smiled at her. "Maybe that's why you're my Lieutenant." She smiled back at him, and, together, they set down the polished oak table._

_"I'll go get the armchair, shall I?" Roy suggested, and Riza nodded._

_"That would be the best course of action, considering that the dining hall has been completed." She confirmed, and he went to the lobby and retrieved it. He set it down with a groan next to Riza._

_"Who knew that armchairs could be heavier than tables?" He joked, and flopped down in it. The soft stuffing sunk with him, eliciting a relaxed sigh from him._

_"Hawkeye..." He said, and Riza shook her head._

_"You are getting a proper bed. This armchair will remain an armchair." She stated, with a hint of a smile playing on her features. Roy pouted._

_"It feels so relaxing though! Try it, Hawkeye." Roy said, getting off and offering her the seat, but she shook her head._

_"I would rather stay focussed on the task at hand, Colonel." She declined, and made to pick up one side of the armchair. Roy, still looking a little cheated out of something, helped her carry it into his soon-to-be lounge. They set it down next to the fireplace, and Roy smiled at his partner._

_"Sit down, Hawkeye. I'll get you a drink, and then we can get back to work." He offered._

_"Colonel, I couldn't take the only seat." She objected, standing opposite him, not making any movement whatsoever to sit in the seat._

_"I'm able to sit on the floor, you know." He informed, smirking._

_"I know that, Colonel. But I wouldn't permit it." She shot back. _

_"I guess we'll have to share a seat, if it's the only way I'm going to get you to sit down." Roy smirked, making Riza's eyes widen._

_"Colonel, you aren't insinuating..." She started, but trailed off when she saw the confused expression that Roy was wearing, that then turned back to normal._

_"Oh! No no no..." He assured quickly. "Anyway, even if I was, the military has anti-fraternization laws, remember?" He sighed. "When I become Führer, I'll abolish that law. Then anyone in the military can date who they want, and nobody will give a damn." Roy muttered, then went into his own little world._

_"Colonel?" She said, and he snapped out of his thoughts, and looked into Riza's deep brown eyes. Wow, she's got beautiful eyes. Then he shook his head, as if experiencing a chill. Why did I just think that?  
_

_"I'm okay." He smiled, and she smiled back. "Shall we get the coffee table?"_

* * *

_Ah yes, that was why I didn't use the armchair as a bed. Riza. _He smiled to himself, and sipped on his tea again. _I wonder, did I love her even then? Well... _he sighed, _it's obvious she didn't. She probably doesn't even now. We're close, and I see her in a romantic way, but I doubt she would. Her goal is to protect me, and I doubt she'll want to do anything that may jeopardize my safety. _Then he remembered the anti-fraternization laws. _Maybe that's part of the reason why I want to become F_ührer, to get rid of the anti-frat laws, so that I could be with Riza, fingers crossed. But with the Assembly taking control of Amestris and the military now, will I even be able to do that?__ Roy groaned. _Maybe I should've stayed going out with a different woman every single day. It would've been easier than these love problems. _

Just at that moment, the phone rang on the coffee table, and Roy set his tea down on the cup mat, and answered it.

"Hello?" He said.

"You are Colonel Roy Mustang, correct?" The voice on the other end validated. The voice was raspy, yet held an air of complete authority and control.

"Yes." Roy answered, a little warily.

"Ah, delightful." The man on the other end said, though, Roy thought that he sounded anything but delighted.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" He asked.

"I am Robert Dower. I'm from the High Assembly, as I'm sure you must know." Dower introduced. Roy's eyes widened. _Robert Dower? He's the guy who's second in command! Second in command of the COUNTRY! What does he want with me?_

"I have heard of you, among the meetings. Good things are said about you, Mr. Dower." Roy said, lying through his teeth. _Robert Dower. Good things are most certainly NOT said about him. There's talk about him persuading the president to start another war like the Ishvalan one! _Dower laughed. His laugh, however, didn't sound sincere in the slightest. It was cold and twisted...

"I'm glad, I'm glad. But, Colonel Mustang, I haven't rung to talk about myself. I've rung to talk about _you_." He said, making Roy involuntarily shudder.

"Why do you want to talk about me?" Roy asked warily.

"I believe that you're close to your lieutenant?" Dower asked. Roy's eyes widened considerably as he registered the sentence. _Gotta lie gotta lie gotta lie... _But the best that he could come up with was...

"What're you planning to do to her?" Roy asked, a demanding tone to his voice. Dower merely chuckled sinisterly.

"As you fully well know, the military has a strict anti-fraternization law."

"Yes, I know that." Roy said, a little impatiently.

"And you seem to be fraternizing with your lieutenant. Riza Hawkeye, was it?" Roy's breath hitched for a second. _I don't like where this is going..._

"You have been misinformed." Roy replied calmly. _As much as I'd like to 'fraternize' with her..._

"Well, Colonel Mustang, let's keep it that way, shall we? And, whilst we're on this topic, I don't want you to interfere with my future plans, or you may find that you lose something precious to you..." Dower threatened menacingly. Roy's eyes widened with fright, his pupils dilating. _NO! NOT RIZA!_

"YOU DARE TO ANYTHING TO HER, AND I'LL BURN YOU INTO OBLIVION, YOU SICK MOTHERFU-" Roy yelled into his phone, stopping when he realized that Dower had hung up. The raven-haired colonel stared at his phone, gripping it until his knuckles turned white.

"No. No. NO! GODDAMMIT NO!" Roy shouted to nobody, holding his head in his hands despairingly. _Riza. She's not safe. She's not safe as long as I have feelings for her. _Then he looked up, determination in his eyes as he went back to the velvet armchair to finish his tea. _Then my feelings will be put in the back seat. Riza comes first._

Suddenly the armchair wasn't able to relax Roy anymore.

* * *

**A/N- Yay for plot! The story's actually going somewhere! Tell me what you think! I wrote half of this in school (we're supposed to be doing work...) because I just couldn't wait!**

**And also, I don't own any of these characters, apart from Robert Dower. *Sigh* I always own the bad guys...**

**Oh no, Riza's in danger! And Roy's gonna come in his superhero cape, pick her up bridal-style and whisk her away from danger!**

**...Then Riza will shoot him.**

**Anyway, bye bye, and don't forget to leave a review for this author! Please? For the good of Royai? ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

Roy parked his car up in the Central Command car park, rubbing his eye tiredly. After last night's conversation with Dower he had been too worried to sleep, and ended up whiling the hours away sipping coffee and thinking. As a result, he was now sleep-deprived, worried, fearful, and various other emotions. Happy, however, was not one of them. He entered the large double doors and made his way up to his office, stumbling a bit when sleep threatened to catch up with him.

"Colonel, you look terrible." Falman commented, concerned. Roy lifted a hand up resignedly.

"No problem Falman, I'm fine. Plus, Havoc looks worse." Roy said, gesturing towards the crying mass on poor Fuery's shoulder. Fuery patted Havoc comfortingly, then turned to Roy.

"He just got dumped by a girlfriend he acquired _two days ago_." Fuery explained.

"She-she said I was _useless_!" Havoc sobbed piteously, acting like it was the end of the world as they knew it.

"Shape up Havoc!" Roy ordered, slapping Havoc across the head, hard. Havoc looked dazed for a moment, then nodded.

"Right. She wasn't a very good girlfriend, anyway..." He said.

"Why's that? A minute ago you seemed to be sobbing piteously like she had been brutally killed somehow." Roy pointed out curiously.

"It's always hard to lose a girlfriend, Colonel! But of course, _you _wouldn't know that, seeing as though you've never been dumped in your entire frikkin' life..." Havoc trailed off darkly.

"Moving on?" Roy reminded.

"Yeah... She didn't want to actually talk about _us_."

"What did she want to talk about then? This woman doesn't sound like any typical woman." Roy asked thoughtfully, folding his arms.

"She wanted to talk about any workplace romances that occur around me, for some reason." Havoc answered. Roy lifted his eyebrows, worry taking over him. _No, please let it be an innocent topic she chose... Please..._

"She seemed especially eager to learn about _your _romance life, Colonel. She seemed pretty interested in Lt. Hawkeye's too..." Havoc replied, then almost jumped out of his seat when Roy slammed his hands down in front of him. His hands gripped the table as looked at Havoc.

"Havoc. _What was this woman's name_? Tell me!" Roy demanded forcefully.

"V-Vanessa Lyvend... Why?" Havoc replied curiously. But his question wasn't heard by Roy, who, quite frankly, had other thoughts on his mind. _No... No! They'll really stop at nothing to find out about Riza and myself! She's undoubtedly in league with Dower! _Roy's pupils dilated as he thought.

"Colonel, are you okay?" Breda asked. Roy nodded shakily.

"Riza." Roy said.

"What about her?" Havoc replied.

"Where is she?" Roy asked, a demanding tone to his voice.

"It's her day off today, Colonel, remember? It's Friday." Fuery answered. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, but his question fell on deaf ears. _She's... She's not here. At least the military itself can't do anything to her. _

"Where's Fullmetal then?" Roy asked, straightening up.

"He was in the library when I last saw him." Falman answered.

"Thanks." Roy thanked, then exited his office hurriedly. _Next to Riza, Fullmetal's the next best person to confide in. He knows about this stuff, firsthand. _Roy started running, desperate to reach Ed. He ran down three flights of stairs before appearing in front of the military library doors. Carefully opening the door, he let himself in. Roy looked around for the alchemy section, and, sure enough, he found the Fullmetal Alchemist absorbed in a thick book.

"Fullmetal, come with me." Roy said, and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder, startling the young alchemist.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Colonel Idiot? Next time, warn me when you're behind me!" Ed hissed, barely remembering to keep his voice down in the library. But Roy wasn't going to tolerate any of Ed's protests, yells, shouts, insults, or anything else that wouldn't help him this time.

"Put the book away, Fullmetal, and come with me." Roy ordered.

"No." Ed said simply, turning back to his book.

"That's an order, Fullmetal."

"I said NO."

"Edward." Ed looked up from his book and into Roy's obsidian eye, startled at the use of his first name, and found desperation, sadness, fear, worry and hopelessness in them. "Please."

"...Alright." Ed agreed, getting up and putting his large book in its correct slot. "Lead the way, Colonel." The two exited the vast library, then traveled down two flights of stairs until they reached the bottom floor. Roy walked down the long darkened corridor with Ed in tow, and opened the door to the basement. Crates were stacked everywhere, making the ability to manoeuvre Roy turned the light on, and scanned the area for any eavesdroppers.

"You really don't want to be heard, do you?" Ed said, but Roy didn't pay attention to him. Stepping forward, he brought his hand up and snapped his fingers, burning all the crates into piles of ashes.

"Good. Nobody's hiding in here. We're alone."

"There could've been food in those boxes!" Ed yelled, staring at the ashes, horrified that they could've contained delicious foods. Roy shook his head, however.

"They were empty. This room is simply for empty crates, and empty crates only."

"Right. And why do we have to be alone?" Ed asked. Roy sat down, his head in his hands. Ed stared at him. He had never seen Roy look this defeated...

"We have to be alone because I need to tell you something. Urgently. Riza's not here, and you're the next best thing." Roy said.

"What's happened?" Ed questioned, a hint of urgency in his own voice now.

"I got a call yesterday. From none other than Robert Dower."

"Who?"

"Second in command of the entire country of Amestris." Roy answered.

"Right. And?"

"I don't want you to breathe a single word of this conversation to anybody. And I mean _anybody_. Not even Alphonse." Roy said. Ed furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do I have to? Because Al and I share every single bit of information with each other, apart from when it puts the other in danger." Ed asked, reluctant to obey Roy's request. Roy nodded.

"Yes, Fullmetal. You have to. You said that you only withhold information when telling would put the other in danger? Well, if you told Alphonse, the enemy may overhear, thus putting Riza in danger. You know how it is, Fullmetal, to be worried and scared for someone you love. That's why I chose to confide in you with this. So please, Fullmetal, keep this information to yourself." Roy explained, looking Ed straight in his golden eyes. Ed looked back at the man, worried about his suffering.

"Okay." Ed accepted.

"Thank you." Roy thanked. "Dower phoned me yesterday, at my house at one in the morning. He told me not to interfere with his plans, and then reminded me of the anti-fraternization laws, and reminded me of Riza, saying that if I interfered," Roy lowered his voice, so Ed had to crouch down to hear him, "She'd be in danger."

"YOU'RE KIDDI-"

"FULLMETAL! Lower your voice!"

"You're kidding me?!" Ed blurted, shocked.

"No..." Roy answered. Ed stared at him, shock and concern turning his features into a horrified grimace.

"You've dealt with this kind of thing before, Fullmetal. So has Riza. You both know what it feels like, to worry about a loved one in danger. I would've told Riza about this, but..."

"But you didn't want her in any more danger than she already is." Ed finished quietly. Roy nodded.

"What are Dower's plans?" Ed asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"Rumors around the military are saying that Dower plans to persuade the president to start another war like the Ishvalan Civil War, with a neighboring country." Roy informed bitterly. "And the military rumors are usually correct."

"It's hard for you, isn't it?" Ed said, and unexpectedly placed a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder.

"I know what it's like for Riza now. Everyday, to constantly be worrying about my safety." Roy muttered sadly. "And this predicament is all my fault."

"How's it your fault? You didn't ask for Dower to do something like this." Ed asked, confused.

"I could've left the country as being lead by the military. But I said to turn it into a democracy. I introduced the Assembly. I made a man like Robert Dower become what he is today. I put Riza in danger." Roy said, his eye stinging with unshed tears. Ed stared at his superior, not knowing what to actually do. He had never seen Roy in such an emotional state. He didn't know what to do, he only knew how to insult the man, not comfort him.

"You-you didn't want this to happen! You only wanted to make the country right, and to put it in a position where no one like King Bradley could rise to power again." Ed pointed out.

"But someone has. Or rather, second in command. And his plans will likely take place, what with his menacing tones, slippery personality and general evilness." Roy said.

"You'll help me, Fullmetal, won't you? You're the only one I can turn to. You've been in predicaments like this before, and came out on top. Help me to come out on top too, with Riza." He requested, then clenched his fists. "Either we both come out on top, or we both go down... Together." Roy stated, and looked at Ed. Gold met black, and Ed nodded.

"Of course I will."

The two sat in silence as Roy thought about his loyal lieutenant. Riza, ace sharpshooter, loyal lieutenant, friend till the end. _And hopefully more._

"It's hard being in love, isn't it, Fullmetal?" Roy said, staring at the cold floor thoughtfully.

"I suppose so."

* * *

**A/N- I updated so quickly! Ermahgad! IN TWO WHOLE DAYS! YAY!**

**Sorry about the sort-of-filler chapter, I needed Ed to be filled in. And the Havoc part was meant to be a comic relief part... And then I decided that comic relief at this time wouldn't be right for the story. So I invented a whole new person! YAY! And a whole new room! YAY!**

**And sorry about the OOC Roy, I just thought that he'd be in a state after last night's events. He'd only lose control if it was Riza who was in danger, canonically and in the fanbase! Ermahgad, the canon Royai is so obvious it's unbelievable! I've never seen such a canon pairing, apart from when it's official that they're a couple, like Hughes and Gracia! *Fangirls about Royai***

**Ahem... Anyway, tell me what you think in your reviews!**

**And... Serpents cross- I've corrected it, thanks! Just in case anyone else spotted it (probably did) it was 'Help me _life _this table' instead of 'Help me _lift _this table'.**

**Bye bye!**

**Random Useless Fact You Probably Already Knew:**

**Alphonse Elric loves cats!**


End file.
